


Skin as White as Snow, Lips as Red as the Rose, A Life and Death-Twilight Reimagined, Fan-Fiction

by edythe_cullen_33



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I Dunno How To Even Tag Lol, I Dunno How Updates Will Be, It's Gonna Be Pretty Weird, Life and Death Fanfic, M/M, Only My Third Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edythe_cullen_33/pseuds/edythe_cullen_33
Summary: After Beau Swan becomes part of the Cullen family, he fits in just fine, both Edythe and Beau are very happy. But after a while everyone notices his eyes, the vivid red of them aren't leaving. No one thinks anything of it except for Edythe, but she supresses her curiosity. It's only after Beau makes a huge mistake that her life begins fall apart. She finds that her love is not the person she thinks he is, and gradually learns that Beau is not the one to teach her true love.*DISCLAIMER* - I do not own The Twilight Saga or Life and Death, Twilight Reimagined, in any way. All rights and stuff to them go to the author Stephenie Meyer-





	1. All The Names I Have So Far

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a list of all their names in the normal Twilight world. I will probably find a name I forgot later, but that doesn't really matter right now.

Edythe = Edward  
Beau = Bella  
Archie = Alice  
Carine= Carlisle  
Earnest = Esme  
Royal = Rosalie  
Eleanor = Emmett  
Jeremy = Jessica  
Allen = Angela  
McKayla = Mike  
Logan = Lauren  
Colleen = Connor  
Becca = Ben  
Taylor = Tyler  
Ericka = Erik  
Paula = Paul  
Julie = Jacob  
Samantha = Sam  
Jenna = Jared  
Leo = Leah  
Sara = Seth  
Quin = Quil  
Ella = Embry  
Bonnie = Billy  
Hanna = Harry  
Karl = Kim  
Emily = Eleazar  
Kaden = Carmen  
Tony = Tanya  
Irwin = Irina  
Kaylen = Kate  
Lauren = Laurent


	2. Chapter One

            “C’mon Beau!” Edythe called to her newborn vampire boyfriend, Beau. She wasn’t quite over the fact that he would never be human again, that he had lost all humans he loved, but was extremely happy she could spend eternity with him.

           

            In an instant, he appeared beside her. “I’m here Edythe.” he said. Edythe winced. His new voice, it was so much higher and bell-like than his human one. His mind was still clouded to her, but she could tell he was thirsty. His eyes were very dark, not their normal red.

 

            It was a mystery to everyone why his eyes still almost glowed with their red intensity. Yes, they would be red for a few more months, but they should have dulled a little by now. Anyone on the “vegetarian” vampire diet, aka only feeding on animals, not people, would have by now. That's why Edythe’s family was different. The Cullen’s liked humans, didn’t hurt them. The animal blood made their eyes eventually fade to a deep honey gold.

 

            That’s what Beau’s eyes should've been doing. Fading to a lesser red, amber, dark yellow, then finally the bright gold. Edythe and Carine decided that his amazing control around people had come with a price, and that's why his eyes were taking longer to come around.

 

            Edythe of course loved to stare into Beau’s eyes, they still held their bright kind hue, but it wasn’t the same as when they were blue. Oh, how Edythe missed the beautiful shade of sky blue they had been. Beau was still Beau, but something about red eyes is so _sinister_ , even if they are warm and kind.

           

            It wasn’t just Beau’s eyes and voice that were different, it was everything. His face was gaunter, he was so, so much paler, literally snow white. His steps were no longer gangly and clumsy, but graceful and smooth. His strength had increased by a thousand, as did his speed, hearing, and sight. His skin was hard and cold now, would never be warm again. Humans would call him beautiful, perfect, as they would call all vampires. But Edythe, though she loved him the same, was sad. His _human_ self was perfect, his human self was beautiful.

 

            “Are you ready to go hunting?” Edythe asked him gently. Beau immediately smiled widely, and nodded. Edythe tried not to cringe at his now perfect, white, gleaming, razor sharp teeth. She took Beau’s hand, and they ran out of the house. They ran into a herd of deer very quickly, and immediately pounced. Edythe landed on the back of a large buck. She snapped its neck quickly and sank her teeth in.

 

            Edythe let herself melt into her instincts as the warm sweet blood flowed through her teeth. She greedily gulped it down and chased down another deer, as Beau pounced on his third. After Edythe finished, she sighed with satisfaction. She felt full, and her eyes began to turn a lighter gold. Beau finished soon after, and flashed to Edythe’s side.

 

            Edythe smiled at Beau, as she hid her dismay to his glowing red eyes. Something was just so off, seeing Beau with them…

 

            Beau and Edythe didn’t go back to the house right away. Instead, they walked around the forest, and hopped from tree to tree. They ended up in one of the top boughs in a tall cedar tree, holding hands and cuddling.

 

            “Hey Edythe?” Beau breathed in Edythe’s ear. Edythe turned towards Beau.

 

            “Yes Beau?” Edythe replied to Beau.

           

“Would you mind if I took a walk by myself?” Edythe was taken by surprise. Beau had never asked her to stay away before. He would sometimes head off when she got into conversations with Carine or Archie, but never had flat out asked to be alone. Edythe recovered her composure within a few milliseconds.

           

“No, of course not love. Take all the time you need.” Edythe told Beau. Beau smiled briefly at her, then jumped off the tree. Edythe watched as Beau blurred away faster than a blink of an eye. After a while, Edythe leapt off the tree as well, and flew through the woods back to the house.

       

            “Hey Edy is back!!” She heard Archie shout when she was about a quarter mile away. She silently rolled her eyes and flashed into the door. She was greeted by a smiling Archie and Eleanor.

 

            “Hey, where’s Beau?” Eleanor asked, looking at the empty space beside Edythe. Edythe shrugged, and smiled back at her siblings. They presently began to argue about whether Edythe or Archie was the biggest cheater at everything.

 

            It was late that night when Edythe began to wonder what was taking Beau so long. Her instinct to be worried for him kicked in, Edythe forgetting that Beau didn’t need protection now. Edythe jumped out her bedroom window, and tracked hers and Beau’s scent to where they had sat in the tree together. She then followed Beau’s scent for a few miles.

 

            To Edythe’s horror, it led straight into Seattle. Beau knew everyone thought he was dead! What if someone from Forks saw him there?? Edythe began to panic as she hunted him down. She felt relief when she heard his breathing, but it was soon cut short.

 

            Beau was in an alley, and there was a human with him. To be more specific, one of his old friends, Jeremy was in that alley with him. Jeremy, who had gone to Beau’s funeral.

 

            Edythe immediately dived into Jeremy’s thoughts, hoping to find that Beau hadn’t given away any secrets, but was very distressed at what she heard.

 

            _Oh, my god! I can’t believe Beau is alive! And with Edythe! He looks like her now! Well, pale, and beautiful like her. But vampires… is it true? I mean, his eyes are more purple than blue, and the Cullens never did come out in the day…_

           

Edythe’s eyes grew extremely wide. Beau must’ ve been wearing contacts, and they would melt soon, Beau had told Jeremy everything. He knew that Jeremy either had to die or become a vampire because of that! Had he told anyone else?

 

            Edythe decided to not make things worse by coming over there. She instead, leaned against the wall and listened. She stiffened when she heard Beau take a step forward.

 

            _Wow, it looks so creepy when he smiles like that. What’s he doing?? WHY ARE HIS EYES RED SUDDENLY?? **WHY IS HE GRABBING MY NECK???**_

 

            Edythe flashed over to Beau’s side when she heard Jeremy scream, and his teeth sinking into Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy was weakly struggling, and his eyes widened when Edythe appeared.

 

            “Beau, stop, you’re going to kill him!!” She yelled frantically. A deep growl sounded from Beau, and Edythe realized, that he was solely running on instincts.

 

            “Stop it Beau!!” Edythe hissed, and knocked Beau off Jeremy. Jeremy had begun screaming, he was turning. Beau seemed confused, and stalked towards Jeremy. Edythe growled and knocked him away.

 

            Edythe then ran to Jeremy and pressed her lips to his neck, in hopes of sucking out the venom. She began to get a headache in her temples, the vampire way of crying, when she realized that Jeremy was in the same boat Beau had been on. He would either die from blood loss if Edythe drank anymore, or he would turn.

 

            “Hey Jeremy?” Edythe asked gently. Jeremy looked at her. His eyes were bleak and confused.

 

            “Do you want to be a vampire, or die right now? I’m so sorry, but that’s what is happening right now.” Jeremy’s eyes watered.

 

            “I… wasn’t ready for this! I don’t want to die, but seeing what happened to Beau, he was so nice! What would happen to me? I’m sorry, no offence, but I don’t want to be a vampire!” Edythe smiled kindly and Jeremy, knowing the pain of the venom, and how bad it hurt.

 

            “I understand Jeremy. How do you want to go?” Jeremy thought for a moment.

 

            “Snap my neck please. Distract me, so I don’t know when it’s coming.” Edythe nodded sadly.

 

            “Well, the whole Cullen family is vampires. We normally don’t hurt humans, I’m sorry Beau lost control there, but our eyes are gold because-” That’s when Edythe snapped his neck. She knew that if she could cry, tears would be streaming down her face. It had been at least 60 years since the last time she had harmed a human. Eventually, she turned towards Beau, who was standing motionlessly beside her.

 

            “Beau, _why_ would you do that? Find your friend, tell him everything, then kill him? Beau, by biting him, by _killing_ him, you broke the treaty! We have to leave, run now! We can never return to Forks!” Beau looked down guiltily.

 

            Edythe winced at Beau’s glowing red eyes, and finally understood. They were red because he was hunting humans.

 

            “Oh, Beau! Who else have you killed?” Edythe felt her face crumpling. Beau refused to meet her gaze.

 

            “Mckayla, Allen, Logan, Taylor, Colleen, Becca, Ericka, everyone we knew… Jeremy was the last one…” Edythe felt herself impossibly turn a paler shade of white.

 

            “Oh, for the love of all that is holy…” Edythe whispered. “Beau, why didn’t you ask me to find the bad people? Why did you find people we cared for, and kill them? At least you could have found people we had never met before…” Beau’s breath hitched.

 

            “I’m sorry Edythe! I thought you would be ashamed of me, and I didn’t know if I could cover it as well with someone I hadn’t met. I understand if you don’t love me anymore…” Edythe felt her stomach squeeze.

 

            “Of course, I still love you Beau… I just wish you had asked for my help. If you want, we can go looking for a bad person, I’ll bring them to you, just don’t hurt innocent people please!” Beau nodded and met Edythe’s gaze. She flinched at the bright blood red glow to them, and they set off to find some evil humans.


	3. Chapter Two

            They went in many alleys, stopped many murders, and Beau fed off many people. His eyes were terribly red, and Beau’s thirst was satisfied. Edythe couldn’t help but shudder every time she looked at him. He murdered all his friends, he… he lied to Edythe. Edythe was hurt, and disgusted, though she wouldn’t show it.

 

            How was he able to just go and take a life? How could he enjoy it? Yes, human blood was amazingly sweet, delicious, but was the price really worth it?

 

            Beau had always been so sensitive to this stuff, it was so different. Beau was still Beau, but he seemed so enthusiastic for hunting, rather than spending time together. Well… the night before he had been extremely enthusiastic in the bedroom, but that was different. It was just, Beau had seemed to care more for Edythe as a human.

            Edythe was dreading the moment she would have to walk in to the house and tell her family that they had to move. She hated that she had to walk in there and tell her family that her lover, the newest Cullen, had killed people and that they had to leave before the wolves figured it out and destroyed them.

 

            She and Beau walked home slowly, at a human pace. They said nothing to each other, just strode along in silence. That was, until Edythe heard a terribly familiar, metallic shrieking sound.

 

            Edythe ripped her hand away from Beau and ran faster than lightning to her house. She began screaming as she watched her brother Royal’s neck get ripped out by one of the La Push wolves. They had arrived.

 

            Edythe noticed parts of her family scattered across the field in front of her house. Royal, Jessamine, and Earnest were down. Carine, Eleanor, an Archie were still fighting. Edythe shrieked and threw herself at one of the wolves. It was Paula Lahote.

 

            Without a thought, she wrapped her arms around the wolf girl and crushed. Edythe didn’t kill her, just hurt her badly. Paula would be fine in a few days. She winced at the wolf howl of pain, that turned human as Paula shifted back.

 

            “Sorry…” Edythe muttered as she then leapt at Samantha Uley, and landed on her back. Sam growled viciously and tried to shake her off. When she failed, she threw her head back and started snapping at Edythe.

 

            “Ah!” Edythe cried out when Sam got her teeth around Edythe’s arm and yanked her down. Edythe then had to struggle to bat away the wolf’s mouth every time it snapped near her.

 

            Edythe cringed and held her arms around her face when Sam managed to get through her blows. Edythe looked up when her neck wasn’t ripped out like she was ready for. Beau had jumped through the trees and tackled Sam.

 

            Edythe sprang at Sam and helped Beau to squeeze Sam violently, squashing most of her bones.

 

            “I’m sorry Samantha, I just can’t let you hurt my family.” Edythe said. The wolf wailed and changed back to human form, crying.

 

            Edythe turned behind her. The rest of the wolves were much the same, and Carine had been taken down. Archie and Eleanor looked around at the mess, in the same state as Edythe. Beau was blank faced.

 

            “I- I didn’t see them coming… It’s my fault!” Archie said finally. Edythe looked at her brother.

 

            “No, it’s not Archie. How could you expect them to come? You didn’t even know that Beau killed some people.” Edythe stiffed, as did Beau, Archie, and Eleanor. They didn’t know yet.

 

            “Beau killed someone???” Archie screeched, his eyes suddenly seemed a lot darker. He bared his teeth at Beau.

 

            “How could you?? You knew what would happen! My Jessamine was torn to pieces because of you!! My parents, and brother!! You killed my family!!” Archie growled and sprang at Beau.

 

            Beau, being a newborn, sprang away in time, but didn’t get away when Archie leapt again. Because Edythe was flying through the air and collided with Archie.

 

            “Archie, stop!!” Edythe hissed, and pinned Archie’s arms behind his back. “Beau is a newborn, it could’ve been any of us who slipped up. Don’t hurt your brother.” Archie seemed to calm down, and he loosened up.

 

            “Edythe is right… I’m sorry Beau. Eleanor, can you help me and Edythe put Carine back together? She will know what to do, we need her first.” Eleanor curtly nodded. She was glaring at Beau.

 

            Edythe herself was very angry at Beau. She was thinking the same things as Archie and Eleanor, which were things like, _Why did Beau do that? Why couldn’t he have just gone with the rules? Why did Beau have to be so stupid?_

 

            Of course, Edythe would never tell Beau this, she loved him too much. He was just so angering at times…

 

            Edythe and her siblings found Carine’s body parts easily enough in the mess of shredded vampire and whimpering werewolves. Archie coated his venom over the broken pieces, and pressed them together. They quickly melted back into place, and Carine sat up.

 

            “What happened? Is everyone okay?” Edythe nodded a little.

 

            “Yeah, we just have to put them back together. We didn’t kill any wolves, we just injured them.” Carine’s honey gold eyes flickered toward the field, and winced, as everyone else had. It was quite a horrific scene.

 

            Edythe knew that Carine had noticed the angry glances from Archie and Eleanor towards Beau, but she didn’t comment on them. Carine was assuming that Beau hadn’t been a good fighter or something. Edythe hoped than she wouldn’t have to tell her mother…

 

            They very quickly got the rest of Edythe’s family put back together again. And to Edythe’s horror, but expectation, they wanted to know why they had been attacked.

 

            “What did we do anyway? Did they attack for no reason?” Royal asked angrily. Edythe nearly cried when Eleanor glanced at Royal, then to her.

 

            “No Royal, they didn’t attack for no reason… Beau, he… he lost control a few times, and they found out.” Royal’s eyes darkened considerably when he glanced at Beau, who was looking down guiltily.

 

            “You… _lost control_??” Royal asked. Beau nodded feebly. Royal began to lift his lips into a snarl, but then stopped himself. He then turned away from Beau, and began to stalk away.

 

            “I told you nothing good would come from Beau, the stupid prat.” Royal growled, and then flashed off.

 

            Eleanor immediately followed Royal, and it was just Carine, Earnest, Archie, Jessamine, Edythe, and Beau. Edythe listened in on their thoughts to know he rest of her family’s reactions.

 

            Carine was disappointed. Earnest was sad, and Jessamine was a little smug that she wasn’t the biggest failure in the family, but was also a little bothered that they would have to move.

 

            They all stood motionlessly for a while, until Paula’s especially load groan brought all the attention back to her.

 

            “We should probably get these kids back to La Push…” Carine said. The Cullens all nodded.

 

            Edythe scooped up Sara and Ella. She felt sad when she looked at Sara’s face. She actually had a very kind mind, and was much too young to have such a big responsibility on her shoulders, 15. Ella was angry, but was also worried for her friends Quin and Julie. They apparently didn’t know about werewolves yet, but would be changing soon.

 

            Beau picked up Leo, the only male werewolf so far. Edythe saw Leo cringe in disgust, and think many insulting things about “the stench of all these stupid blood-suckers.”

 

            Carine picked up Paula and Sam, and Earnest picked up Jenna. Edythe’s heart squeezed when she heard Jenna’s thoughts. She was worried for her imprint, Karl. He had been left alone back in La Push.

 

            “Hey Jenna,” Edythe called softly to the poor girl. Jenna looked at her with angry hate filled eyes. “It’s okay, don’t worry about Karl. No one is going to hurt him. The only reason we hurt any of you was to protect ourselves.” Jenna turned away angrily, but Edythe could sense the relief in Jenna’s thoughts.

 

            They ran to La Push in a very fast fashion, and apologized once again, sincerely. After that, they ran, slowly by their standards, back to their house. Royal and Eleanor were back by then. They were sitting on the door step together silently.

 

            They didn’t look up as the rest of their family approached. They looked down, while there perfectly motionless hands remained clasped. Carine was first to speak.

 

            “Well, the treaty was broken. We must now try to continue to honor it and leave. It is the best we can do.” Edythe felt very grateful that Carine didn’t point out Beau’s screw up, though everyone was deathly aware of it. Everyone slightly nodded, and Earnest began to deliberate where to move to.

 

            “We can stay with the Denali clan in Alaska until we decide. It would be nice to visit our family.” Everyone nodded again. Edythe beckoned for Beau, and led her over to her silver Volvo. They got in and sat while Royal and Eleanor got into his red BMW convertible, Carine and Earnest got into Carine’s black Mercedes, and Archie and Jessamine got into Archie’s yellow Porche.

 

            Royal and Eleanor were the first to speed off, followed by Archie and Jessamine, and finally Carine and Earnest. Edythe and Beau sat there for a long time.

 

            “I’m… I’m so sorry Edythe… I never meant to do this…” Edythe turned towards Beau. His eyes, they were so, so, terribly red, but he looked so remorseful. Edythe’s walls broke down, and she smiled gently at him. The smile she knew he loved and fell for. 

 

            Beau seemed to light up a bit when he saw her. Edythe in her moment of weakness, cupped her hand around Beau’s cheek and leaned forward.

 

            When their lips met, Edythe smiled and wrapped her other arm around Beau’s neck. But not even this felt right; when Beau was human, his heart would sputter and start racing. Now, it was just silent, except for the slight brushing sounds of their mouths.

 

            She pulled back after a while, and turned towards the steering wheel. They both knew that Edythe didn’t need to look at the road to drive perfectly, but Edythe wanted a reason not to look at Beau.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm if you like my work can you tell me in the comments:DD

            About twelve hours later, Edythe and Beau were arriving to Denali, Alaska. It was night time, and the moon and stars were reflecting off the snow. It was quite beautiful, with the stars sparkling in the sky, and the snow glistening. There were no clouds over head at the moment, and in the far distance, the Aroura was dancing.

 

            It would have all been very pretty to a human, but it was so much more to a vampire. A human would have seen the stars, but not the full sparkle. The snow would just seem shiny to them, they wouldn’t see the craters in the moon. And, the Aroura was much too far for any human to see.

 

            Edythe smiled as she watched Beau’s first time ever taking in such a magnitude of beauty. She was reminded of the first time he looked at her as a vampire. He had seen her as a human, she had been beautiful, but when he became a vampire, he saw every part of her, the absolute smoothness of her skin, the true color of gold her eyes were, could see every hair on her head with clarity.

 

            Beau, when he had first saw her, kind of just stared, and eventually simply said, “wow”. That was his first word, the first time she heard his voice. It had been painful for her, but Beau had delighted in it, and he had gone in search of a mirror. He had stayed and posed for a long time, until he was sure that he really looked like that. Edythe was glad that there was at least someone happy about his transformation…

 

            Edythe slowed down the car when she heard the voices of her family speaking to the Denali coven. They were the only other family like the Cullens out there. They also didn’t hurt humans. Well, maybe Lauren did, but that’s why they always called them their cousins at any social event, other than the part where they resembled each other automatically as vampires.

 

            Edythe winced a little at the voice of Tony. He had a slight… obsessive crush on Edythe. He would never take no for an answer. He hid it from the family, but he went all out on Edythe when they were alone. He though extremely loud vulgar thoughts, and in all, he disgusted Edythe.

 

            Edythe wasn’t looking forward to seeing Irwin either. He loved the family, but there was something about him, that made Edythe sure that he would betray them in a heart-beat. Kaylen was a little too overjoyed to cause pain to others, with his ability to use and electric current against others, but was mostly okay.

 

            Emily was a little violent, but that was only because of her past in the Volturi. She had the ability to tell what your gift was, if you had one. Her mate Kaden was kind and gentle, and overall was Edythe’s favorite.

 

            Lauren… She was a different story. She used to be a part of Joss’ coven. Joss was the sick vampire who had lured Beau to Arizona just to torture him to death on camera. He was dead now, but not before he had bit Beau, causing his change to vampirism. Her mate Victor had disappeared after that, but Edythe knew he was very angry.

 

            Edythe made a point to grab Beau’s hand when they got out of the car, as she noticed Tony’s perverted eyes following her movements. She wanted to laugh when she saw his face darken while looking at Beau. Beau met his gaze, and started to glower as well. Edythe had told Beau about Tony, and Beau figured out who it was straight away.

 

            Edythe distantly listened to Carine explain what had happened, minus the Beau part. They agreed willingly enough to let the Cullens stay as long as they agreed to stay hidden, as too many vampires in one place would get noticed. Carine agreed eagerly, and soon they were all catching up on everything. Edythe rarely contributed to the conversation, she was mostly occupied with watching Beau.

 

            He seemed very nervous and restless, glancing between everyone he hadn’t met before. Edythe noticed that most of the time it was at Tony, but everyone still got their fair share of being stared at. Even though the thoughts in Tony’s mind were getting more disgusting and deliberate -he was thinking about her being tied to the wall while he did as he wished- Edythe was mostly staring at Lauren.

 

            Edythe could tell that Lauren was lying to her new family. She was telling them that she no longer hunted humans. She mostly didn’t, but she kept slipping up. Edythe understood, it was hard to stop after a century or two of only drinking human blood, but Lauren shouldn’t have been lying.

 

            Normally, Edythe would have let everyone know about what Lauren was doing, but after what Beau had done, it would have been pretty rude. Edythe shuddered a little at the crimson color of Lauren’s eyes. Even it had dulled a little. Granted, Lauren was around three hundred, and Beau was still about six months into this life, but apparently, she was hunting less than Beau. It wasn’t a very happy thought for Edythe…

 

            Edythe was brought back to attention suddenly by Tony. He was calling her name in his head.

 

            _Edythe? Edythe??_ He called out impatiently in his mind. Edythe glanced at him. He was staring intently at her. She glared for a moment then turned away. Tony was smug in his mind.

 

            _Well, I know you can hear me now. So, is the skinny one with the brown hair your new mate? C’mon Edythe, you could have done better than that!_ Edythe felt the anger rising in her chest. She pushed off of the wall she was leaning on and wandered upstairs in an attempt to rid herself of Tony.

 

            _Edy I know you can still hear me… The walls don’t make a difference. You should just give me a try at least, please? I know you don’t want to, but I’m sure you will find I can satisfy your every need…_

 

            Edythe sounded a low growl, and she knew Tony could hear it. No one else would have noticed, he was the only one paying attention to her. To her great dismay, Tony broke off his part in the conversation and flashed upstairs.

 

            His grin was horrible and lusty, his razor-sharp teeth were gleaming. His golden eyes were fixated upon her as he slowly strutted to her. _Edythe, quit holding back, I know you want it…_

 

            That’s when Edythe snarled at him, baring all her teeth, and leapt out the window behind her. She felt his surprise at her sudden movement. She heard as the conversation halted and her family turned to stare out the window at her.

 

            Edythe met their gazes for a moment and flashed off into the trees. She heard the confusion in their thoughts, the worry her parents felt, but she didn’t care. She had ran for at least ninety miles when she slowed down to a human pace.

 

            It was two hours later when Archie appeared beside her. _What happened Edy?_   He thought to her. Edythe shrugged and kept walking. Archie found her pace and matched it perfectly.

 

            “C’mon Edythe, we both know you don’t normally storm off like that. What happened?” Edythe look over at her brother. His dark gold eyes were deep and questioning.

 

            “Didn’t you see?” Edythe asked. Archie shook his head. Edythe sighed. She liked when Archie used his gift, when he was the future. When he did, she didn’t have to relive embarrassing or painful events.

 

            “It was Tony… he was getting bad…” Edythe muttered. Archie frowned.

 

            “He really needs to stop that… You told him no, again and again, you have Beau now… Damn, that guy is stubborn… I’m sorry Edy, I’ll be looking for it next time.” Edythe nodded and smiled slightly. That was why he was her favorite brother, he always made her feel better.

 

            “Hey, also, we found out something about Beau while you were gone.” Archie mentioned as they walked on. Edythe raised her perfect eyebrows at her brother, and he continued.

 

            “Ya know how Emily can tell our gifts and stuff, well she looked at Beau for a while and said he was a shield.”

 

            “A shield? Hmm… I’ve only met one before. He’s in the Volturi, one of the bodyguards. He makes it so you get confused when you run at him to attack, and you end up going somewhere else… How was Emily able to tell that Beau was a shield?”

 

            “Ha, because he was blocking her out too. Your boyfriend is pretty interesting Edythe.” Edythe nodded absently.

 

            “So… you ready to come back now? Earnest and Carine were worried. Beau tried to follow you but we stopped him. I left when he and Tony began to argue.” Edythe nodded again and followed Archie when he smiled and began to run.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you have anything that you think would be a kewl thing to add to my fanfic tell me and i will consider adding it:D If your reading this, i think your pretty great btw lol have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to kind of improvize and make up a few names but it still works.


End file.
